Shattered Alliance: Sowing the seeds of Oblivion
by Hagane-sama
Summary: Time has passed over Konoha since The Akatsuki attacked. Ten years had passed and they soon went into a state of stasis. Whether hiding or regathering their strength, is not known. However, a new enemy is rising. An enemy, with a more destructive goal....
1. Long Forgotten

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:**

Shattered Alliance is a fanfic of Naruto based on the events and characters of NarutosLegacy, and the Series of Naruto. I do not own any characters that come from the Naruto Manga or Anime. All Original Characters are property of their respective owners.

This fic is rated **M** for strong language, blood and gore, intense themes, sexuality, suggestive themes, intense violence and use of drugs and alcohol.

_Shattered Alliance:_

Sowing the seeds of Oblivion

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, is that all we do?" A figure says towards another.

Their location is desolute, far from the reachs of unwanted listeners. The second figure smirks as he looks into the wall with distinct boredom. "Yes...and no. Have no worries, I have planned for most things. Soon however, it will not occur. This will take time and-"

A loud shatter is soon heard. Both figures non-chalantly turn their heads towards the source, as another figure enters. "Fuck soon, let's just get this done and over with." He says as the other chuckles. Soon, the dull grey eyes of his slightly change to red. "Be patient, would you? Is it really that difficult of a thing for you to just have some patience might I ask?"

He says with aggravation in his tone as he sighes and his eyes soon turn yellow as he laughs a little. "Yeah, sure. Fucking whatever Dante."

The other figure says as he steps into a small ray of light. It gently reflects the silver tone color of his hair as it flows down his body and into his robes. Simply black garbs have a slight shimmer of silver peek out of the neck of his collar as from his neck hangs a gold, slightly tarnished necklace with a very large ruby on it. His eyes are a cold, pupiless steel blue aas he glances over to the figure he inferred to as Dante.

"Like I said, if your not patient, this will all go to hell. And I'd rather have them go to hell than myself, wouldn't you?" Dante said as his eyes stayed yellow while he asked the other figure this question, still remaining in the darkness. "Who knows, I heard there's lots of nasty and fine sluts down in Hell. I mean, none of them damn good girls go down there, I could have a fucking blast taking them all in a line HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

The man bellowed out with a roaring laugh as soon enough, the mysterious figure from before makes himself known by sending his fist into the wall, shattering it and flooding the room with a distinctly large amount of light. "Hagane, would you shut the fuck up already. I agree with Dante on this. We can't just go in half-cocked and hope for good luck."

The large, bulking large man said towards Hagane. Hagane just continued laughing and walked off. "Hagane is no fool Yoichi. Despite his exceeding arrogance and temper, he's capable of following along with plans and getting the job done." Dante said as he turned to Yoichi. "I know that already. I just wish he would shut his fucking mouth sometimes." Dante just continued to walk off.

"That's...less than likely to happen Yoichi. You and me...along with everyone else...know this."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Desperate times call for desperate measure and soon enough, Hinata was left facing a very dangerous opponent in the middle of Konoha. The battle left for no-one to witness. Though the results would be quite the opposite. "What do you want here? What are you doing here?"

Hinata shakily asked as she stared down her opponent, her cold and eerie Byakugan eyes seeing everything that could be seen. Including something she didn't expect nor wish to see. The other figure laughed as he stared her down. "Foolish girl. If you wish to walk away from this, you will do it now or never."

Hinata continued to stand her ground though. "No...I will not...let you...hurt any of my friends or family. If you want them, you're going to have to go through me first."

Hinata said as she charged forward towards the figure, Jyuken style combat ready to be implemented upon this foe. A left hand thrust to the chest followed by a right hand thrust to the abdomen. Right lung, left lung, heart, heart, right ventricle, stomach, liver, left forearm, right calf. All these areas Hinata attempted to strike and seal the fate of her opponent with. She missed every single time. The other figure laughed as he held out his right arm. "Let's have some fun."

He said as he threw his right arm forward, attached to it, a very large and long chain. The chain whipped forward like a cobra, itself snapping at Hinata back and forth. Hinata jumped backwards continuously, using her Jyuken to deflect and dodge the blow coming at her. She hit into the back of a tree and ducked the chain as it sidewinded at her. The blow missed Hinata, decapitated the tree. Hinata looked at the sight and grimaced. _This isn't good. One hit from that and I'll be done. But, I must never give up. That's what...Naruto-kun would have wanted from me at least. _Hinata thought as she rolled and dodged a falling down strike of the chain, the impact breaking the ground beneath it. Hinata soon charge forward, attempting to get in close against this foe's strength with ranged attacks. Hinata didn't see what was coming next. Her leg soon reeled with pain as it was ensared by the chain and thrown into the ground, breaking it in numerous places and burying it into the ground. The chain continued to ensnare and pull her into the ground, until she was buried from the waist down and completely entangled. The figure soon did a series of handsigns and out of nowhere, Naruto appeared.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing? Why are you quitting?" He said towards her as Hinata panicked a little. "Naruto-kun? No, I haven't give up...I-I-I...n-no, that isn't t-true..."

Hinata began to stammer as Naruto frowned at her. "You lied to me Hinata-chan...you...lied to...me. You never give up because that's your nindo, your ninja way. THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID!!!! And now look at you, your a coward. A scared little dog. I hate people like you." Naruto coldly said to her as Hinata's eyes widened greatly and Hinata was soon frightened. "N-N-N-Naruto? I'm n-n-not...Y-you don't mean-n-n that...r-r-right?"

Hinata said in a stammer as Naruto's words burned into her soul. Naruto...hated...her? "Hinata, I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I hate you, with all my soul Hinata, I hate you. I'll never like you from this point on Hinata. I'll always hate you. I will never love you, like you, are even want to be known to be around you. I fucking hate you and will kill you the next time I see you." Hinata began to go into shock at this point. The information was just too much for Hinata to take in. And soon, hundreds of Narutos soon surrounded Hinata.

"Fucking die Hinata, don't ever come back. I fucking hate you Hinata. I never want to see your face again. Worthless coward. How dare you think I will ever love you. Go the fuck away." Was continuously said and yelled towards Hinata by the hundreds of Narutos as Hinata began to tremble and whimper for Naruto to stop.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Panic was seen in her eyes. She scrambled to wake up this morning. She NEVER woke up late. It was so awkward a feeling for her to have this happen upon her. She scrambled as she soon tripped over over her foot. "Dammit. This isn't exactly what I had in mind for how to start my day." She mumbled to herself as she lay there in only a bra while her thong was still at her ankles. She sighed and slid it on up. Looking around, she soon stood up and went into her drawers, looking for what she would wear today. "Let's see..."

She said to herself as she sifted through her drawer, looking for a necessary undershirt to wear. "Fishnet or Tee...Fishnet or Tee..." She said as she wieghed her two options in each hand before throwing the Tee back in the drawer, and slipping the fishnet over her light ans silky skin. She soon went to her closet, paying no heed to close her drawers as she looked for todays garments to wear.

"Gah, why am I spending so much time choosing? I need to hurry and only have one pair of clothes anyway." Soon enough, a messenger bird landed in her window. "Don't tell me..." She mumbled to herself as she opened the scroll in the bird's hand. Her eyebrow twitched as she read it. She threw it on the floor in aggravation.

**ANKO, YOU'RE LATE. GET HERE NOW!!!!**

**-Tsunade**

Anko's lavender eyes slitted slightly as she read it. "I'm only five minutes late...sheesh. Like she's one to talk...It's like hearing Kakashi complain I'm late or something..." Anko mumbled to herself as she turned around to slip the rest of her clothes on.

"Oh, is that so Anko? That's funny, I didn't know you cared so much for me. Don't tell me you have a crush on little ole me now?" Was heard as Anko literally jumped out of her pants and fell face-first into her door. "You damn pervert, I'm not even dressed yet."

Kakashi chuckled a little. "Who said I was spying? Who do you take me for, Jiraiya?" Kakashi said as Anko turned around to complain to him, only to notice his headband was over both of his eyes. Anko growled a little to herself. "Gah, Kakashi just...never mind." Anko said as she slipped her the rest of her clothes and sighed.

"So, what do you want Kakashi? Don't tell me your here to tell me I'm late." Kakashi shook his head. "No Anko, I'm late for that same meeting myself actually. Though this should come as no surprise to you." Anko scoffed in his direction as she flung a kunai in his direction, for it to hit the window pane a few inches away from his head. "Now now Anko, that's cheating."

Kakashi said as he slipped his headband up to reveal one eye for him to see with. "I'm actually here to tell you that whatever this meetings for, it's urgent. There's been rumors going around of shady characters walking in and out of Konoha."

Kakashi pointed out to Anko as she soon changed her mood completely. "You think Godaime-sama is going to give us more S-rank missions? Oh, I'm so excited I can taste it." Anko said as she had a creepy grin on her face. "Always ready for the thrill of battle, aren't you Anko? Either way, I think we should go." Anko nodded in excitement. "Hai."

And soon, Kakashi and Anko both vanished in a blur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Breathing was heavy...pain...darkness...all of it swallowed him. He couldn't take it for to much longer...the suffering was brutal. Why was this pain so great? What he he done to deserve such heart shredding torment? This torment...would not be his only though...

"No..."

He vowed to himself on one half of his being, in the deepest recesses of his mind...to accomplish this simple task...to share his pain...to let everyone know how he felt...and worse. This side of him...this darkness...wasn't his though...his true self...only wished to be saved...her help...this help that...was needed.

"Help me..."

He whimpered to himself as he sat there in a fetal position, clutching his eyes as next to him, a Jounin with a Kumogakure headband over his Monkey ANBU mask, was convulsing and screaming.

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"KANKURO!!!!!!"

Was soon bellowed out of a certain blond hair kunoichi's mouth through the hallway, as she walked out the bathroom in fury. She soon appeared next to his bedroom door and kicked it down. "TEMARI!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?!" Kankuro yelled back at the rather...sudden intrusion caused by his sister.

She soon put one hand to her hip and held out her hand. "These aren't mine Kankuro. So tell me, who do these belong to?" Temari said as she held in her hand a rather large black bra. "And? What business is it to you exactly Temari? Your my sister, not my wife, remember?"

Kankuro said as he scoffed towards her under the blankets. "I don't care. Stop leaving your damn hoochies lingerie around the house already." Soon enough, another woman emerged from inside the blankets. "Pfft, I'm no hoochie, ok Temari?"

She said towards her as Temari blinked in their direction a couple of times. "Fine, fine. Your a slut, is that better?" At this, Kankuro went into red alert.

"Temari, easy. I don't go knocking down your doors and attacking whatever guy you bring into your room, right? Can you at least show me that amount of respect?" Temari soon greatly calmed down. "Your right, your right."

Temari said in defeat as Kankuro sighed. "I know your concerned about me as me being your younger brother in all Temari, I get that. But...kicking down my door?" Kankuro said with a laugh as Temari soon went red with embarassment.

"Pfft. I'll fix it later alright. It's just...I almost lost you once because I wasn't there...so." Kankuro nodded in reminiscent thought. "Yeah, I know that too. And it's ok to worry about me and such. But...try worrying about me in things such as battles and missions, and not my love life, ok?"

Temari soon nodded and went down the hall. The woman in bed pouted. "Ah, with no door, now we can't fuck." Kankuro smiled as he pointed towards the door. Soon enough, Kuroari and Karasu were completely blocking the doors path.

"You were saying?" Kankuro said as she began to giggle and pulled Kankuro on top of her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An essence of alert was soon noted in this as two shinobi were seen carrying someone on their back. "We've got to move. Get this one to the hospital as fast as you can. Hurry already, move move move." The first one said to the second as he sighed.

"I know, I know already. What you think happened?" Soon enough, they reach a tall white building. It was distinctly labeled the Konoha Hospital. "I don't know. Whatever it is, I'm sure our medics will be able to find out." He said as he kicked open the doors.

Soon enough, the nurses at the front desk looked at them in concern. "What's going on, you don't just kick in the...oh my god, what happened to her?" The nurses say as they rush over to her. "I don't know, we found her near the Academy like this. She was in a fetal position just trembling and weeping."

The nurses looked at each other and yelled towards the hallway. "WE NEED A DOCTOR NOW!!! DOCTOR, COME QUICK!!!!" They yelled out.

Soon enough, a female was soon running to the scene. "What's wrong?" She asked as she rushed over towards them. "Oh, Shizune-sensei...I don't know, they just brought her in here. Says they found her like this in front of the Academy." Shizune nods as she moves over to the girl's body and begins running some field tests.

"Her heartbeat is going through the roof, she's hypersensitive to any contact. Breathing shallowly to breathing rapidly. It looks like she was tortured...though I see no physical marks other than her leg has got numerous stress fractures all over it. However, the real damage wasn't done to her leg. She was tortured by genjutsu most likely. We got to get her to the ICU right now." Shizune said as soon enough, one of the nurses grabbed a stretcher and began to run off towards the nearest avaialble ICU room.

"Genjutsu torture? That sounds a little too familiar, doesn't it?" One of the shinobi says as he takes off his dog mask. The other soon removes his dog mask as well and sighs. "Yes, this happened to Kakashi awhile back...if that Itachi is here...we gotta get moving now."

They said as they soon vanished in a blur. Meanwhile, Shizune had the girl in a hospital bed, hooked up to IV and various health monitoring machines. "This isn't good. I need messenger-nin now."

Shizune said as the nurses ran off and soon enough, found two messenger-nin. "Yes Shizune-san?" Shizune sighed to herself. "Tell Tsunade-sama and Sakura-chan to get to ICU ROOM 3 Immediately. Tell them we've got another Code 3." The messenger-nin both nodded and vanished in a blur.

"Her condition's worsening Shizune." One of the doctor's said as the girl was began to scream and yell out. "NO, PLEASE STOP, NO MORE!!!! I CAN CHANGE, YOU REALLY DON'T MEAN THAT!!!!!!" She was screaming out at the top of her lungs while violently trying to fight out of her restraints.

"Shit, this isn't good. Her heart and nervous system can't take much more of this. I'll hold her down. Administer to her one hundred cc of anaestetic sodium now." The doctor looked worried. "But Shizune, that will knock her unconscious, maybe put her in a coma even."

Shizune growled towards him. "We need to get her to calm down. If she keeps going like this, the shock will kill her. Administer it to her now."

The doctor nodded and soon came back with a syringe. He grabbed the girl's arm and soon injected the syringe's contents into her as she soon calmed down significantly and soon slipped into unconsciousness. Shizune sighed as the rates went down to stable conditions.

"Who could have possibly done this to you...poor Hinata."


	2. Twists and Turns

In the room stood two shinobi and outside of it were lots of little children it would seem. One looking closer could see the children practicing throwing shuriken at various targets. It was clear enough to see that these children were Academy Students. Inside the room, the woman's crimson eyes glanced lightly at the dark haired shinobi in front of her. "Long time no see Iruka. I haven't seen you in a couple of months." She said as Iruka nodded to her.

"Yes, some time has passed since our last visit now, hasn't it? And I must apologize for Izumo's behavior towards you earlier Kurenai. Or at least, from what I heard anyway." Kurenai chuckled a bit at this. "Iruka, don't worry about it. He was just being a man like any of the others. He isn't as bad as Jiraiya at least. He's the one that probably gave them the ideas in the first place."

Iruka put his palm to his face and grumbled a bit. "As much as I respect Jiraiya-sama and what he's done and sacrificed for Konoha, Sometimes I really think of him as being just a pervert at times." Kurenai laughed a bit at this. "Make no mistake about it, Jiraiya IS a pervert. He's just lucky that he's also one of the strongest shinobi in the village and someone I respect on a professional level. But, I'm sure you didn't call me here just to talk about the perverted Sannin now, right Iruka?" At this, Iruka laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "

Hai, hai. Well, I've called to inform you on congratulating you and Kasei-" Kurenai soon interrupted him. "He's graduated already?" At this, Iruka nodded. "Hai, he's had no problems in any of the stylings of jutsu and particularly excels in genjutsu and taijutsu, scoring top ranks in genjutsu and is in the top ten percent for taijutsu." At this, Kurenai smiled while shaking her head. "Don't even say it runs in the blood either Iruka. Like mother like son just takes away from his accomplishment. I've seen him work at it for almost full nights at a time."

At this, Iruka smiled a bit. "I will take nothing away from him Kurenai and there's no doubt in my mind that he's earned every bit of this accomplishment. It's still curious though that he graduates a year later than you did and his scores are only slightly lower than what yours were all those years ago.He's earned himself a spot in the top ten highest scores for Genjutsu even, a little bit below you Kurenai. You and him both have lots to be proud of." At hearing that, a single tear came down her eye. "If only Asuma were here to see this himself..."

At hearing this, Iruka put a hand on Kurenai's shoulder. "Kurenai, even up in the heavens I can bet Asuma is very proud of both of you as you are of him. Though not physically, Asuma will always be with the Hidden Leaf Village in soul, especially with you and Kasei." At hearing that, Kurenai chuckled a bit. "Yea, I needed that Iruka, thank you." Iruka smiled as he stood up. "Anytime Kurenai, anytime. Either way, I think Godaime-sama wanted all the Jounin to see her for a meeting, shall we go now?" At this, Kurenai nodded. "Hai." Kurenai said as they both vanished.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The waters were muddy and the atmosphere was dense with moisture. Outside of The hidden Mist, things were always like this. Soon enough, two shinobi ran up and clashed in a kunai upon kunai crash. One slipped a sliding sweep kick uring the block. The other bent to a knee and pinned the other shinobi to the ground it seemed. One hand available for the downed shinobi soon performed a series of handsigns. "Lynxinox, Water Wires Jutsu."

He said as he rolled and pressed all his fingers to the ground. soon enough, ten wires of water whipped and wrapped around the opponent. Soon enough, the opponent formed handsigns himself. "Water Style. Water Wolf Torrent Jutsu." He said a s soon enough, the wires were converted into a large wolf's head that launched itself towards the other opponent. The water spiraled into him and burst on impact. As the mist settled, the other opponent soon noticed the mist getting much thicker.

"Water Style: Fists from the Mist Jutsu." Was heard as soon enough, the previous opponent was cracked in the face with a punch, followed by three more to the stomach. The other smirks as he breathes in while forming handsigns. "Wind Style: Hurricane Formation." He said as he breathed a burst of air into his palms. Soon enough, the wind condensed and acted as a vortex, sucking the mist into it until it was a thick ball of spinning water. "Secret Jutsu, Birth of the Typhoon."

He said as soon enough, slammed the orb into the ground and it rapidly spiraled and spread out, soon surrounding the entire area in a fierce hurricane. This didn't deter the opponent at all it seemed though. "Lynxinos: Geyser Clones." Was heard as soon enough, the forceful waters of the hurricane birthed some clones made of dense water out of it. "Lynxinox: Water Wires." Was heard as well as soon enough, all of the clones soon grew whipping wires and spun along with the hurricane. This cause a fierce whipping of wires against the other opponent that soon enough, smiled.

"Jutso Sho." He said as soon enough, his hurricane was cancelled. "Well done Xenophon, your skills are growing by the day, I'm sure Hellion would be most proud of you." At this, Xenophon simply bowed. "Thank you Mizukage-sama."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The temperaure was now drastically different, as was the environment. Soon enough, a field filled with body's lay there as a single person stood over them. "What happened here?" One shinobi said to the him as he kicked some sand. "It came and killed everyone...Not even Ryuujin could protect them...I couldn't protect them..." At hearing this, the other shinobi shok his head.

"The blood's on your hands though. I don't think your guilty but, the elders are aware of the whole Higan and Uchiha incidents. Hearing about it happening here will cloud their judgement. You should leave Zelazon." At hearing this, Zelazon turned towards the Suna Jounin. "My family is gone...because I wasn't able to stop it...I must destroy it...I can't stay here though, can I?" At hearing this, the other simply shook his head. "Understood, I will be gone shortly." Zelazon said as he soon vanished.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once again, new environment. Not completely though. The air here was thick with ash and both very hot and very dry. The ground was rich and burnt at the same time and various mountains could be seen searching the horizon. A luxurious and slightly large village was easily seen. Large, tall buildings made of steel and iron rested in it and the larger buildings were garnered with various statues and gems. A couple in particular were easily noticable. The grounds of one distinct set of manors all seemed to have lion statues and ornaments upon them, the other set with various cryptic symbols and deitous looking statues upon their visibility. One looking closer could see a large tower garnered with the symbol of a mountain covered in fire on it and various other notable buildings. Off in the deeper reachs of the area, numerous hot springs of varying sizes were seen. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Kazangagakure, the Village Hidden in the Lava.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soon enough, the vision of a notable konouchi was seen yawning obnoxiously. She scratched her head a bit as she stepped out from under the blankets. Her pale yet soft skin shone with beauty as the sun reflected off her body. She stretched out a little bit as her exposed breasts gleemed slightly in her stretch. Her slender and tone legs and taut ass clearly visible as well. She looked outside for a moment and sighed. "Sakura-chan, I have an-"

He was soon interrupted as Sakura jumped back and frantically tried to cover herself with the blankets. "YOU PERVERT!!! WHO PEEPS ON SOMEONE WHILE THAT CLOSE ANYWAY?!?!!?" At this, the man merely shook his head. "My apologies Lady Sakura but, I have an urgent message from Shizune." At hearing this, Sakura notably calmed down and stood up, nude in all. "Hai, go on." She said as she stood there in the nude. "Shizune says your to go to the Hospital ICU room 3 immediately. She says there's a code 3."

At hearing this, Sakura notably tensed up while walking to her dresser. "Who's the patient?" At this, the messenger merely shrugged. "I do not know. All I know is that the patient is a female. A messenger for Tsunade-sama has also been sent to retrieve her as well Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded to herself with a gloomy look on her face. "Thank you and sorry for earlier. I really shouldn't be so prude like that." At hearing this, the messenger nodded. "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. Your privacy was disturbed and that reaction is natural." He smiled as before he left, he chuckled. "You have very nice breasts by the way." He said as he barely escaped a punch of furious rage the sent a hole through her wall.

"Sakura-chan, give him a break. I agree their perfect. What's a code 3 anyway?" A male voice said from underneath Sakura's covers. "It means...that the patient is a torture victim. And only you can call them perfect by the way." At hearing this, the male voice sighed. "Torture? That isn't any joke. Don't worry about me. We'll get back together later and continue were we left off...somewhere along the lines of you-" He was soon interrupted s a giggling Sakura jumped on top of him with a kiss. "Yes, we definately will. I have to go now though." She said as soon enough, she quickly put on her clothes and grabbed her medical supplies and vanished.


	3. Foreshadowing

"What seems to be the problem?" A lone shinobi asked as his platinum blond hair reflected in the moonlight.

"Kojiro-sonna, it's another victim of the illusionist. Apparently, another tried to kill him and failed miserably." Kojiro merely chuckled.

"That's what happens when you try to combat against an opponent with a strength in a jutsu styling few have average defense against, let alone enough to handle an elite. Take him to the hospital and if he can't be saved, seal him from his chakra and lock him up somewhere. Alert the family to these procedures as well if he still has any." At this, the other shinobi sighed. "Understood Kojiro-sonna but, that isn't the worst of the news." Kojiro grimaced. "Please tell me that the child is still in Kumogakure."

At this, the other shook his head. "Maybe worse. Not only is he gone but, rumors are being spread that the curse is taking over him and that maybe even Orochimaru has-" Kojiro cracked his knuckles audibly at hearing this. "If that bastard Orochimaru gets him, nothing even subtely close to good can come from it." At this, the other shinobi nodded. "Should we send a scouting-"

Kojiro shook his head. "That is both a lost cause and a suicide mission. Even our resident experts in the art of Genjutsu are incapable of dispelling his Genjutsu. Only members of his clan will be able to do so and they have long forsaken and feared that child." The other shinobi grunted.

"It sucks having to be so powerless Kojiro-sonna. Nothing to do about it though. I will rush him to the hospital immediately." At this, Kojiro sighed. "I agree. I will meet with Raikage-sama about this and see what he thinks." And at that, both shinobi vanished.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the middle of the forest, in an area and country unknown to one's glance, stood a single shinobi. His hair a pure white that was styled to hang down slightly from his head and spike out a little as the slight dawn light clearly showed his crystalline green eyes sparkle slightly. There was no tinge of happiness in this however, only struggle. And yet, no opponent stood near him. He had out none of his shinobi weaponry. No scars or wounds on his body. No, this was an internal struggle.

"It felt good...no...Maybe."

He whispered to himself as he stared into the sky, wondering about his past.

"I really shouldn't have or maybe it was necessary...Is that really me saying that?"

He continued on to himself as he shrugged as shoulders and stood up. Amongst his features, his skin was tan and he was at least six feet tall in height. However, someone would soon notice a much more distinct feature. Before that though, his features and expression darkened considerably. His smile soon rose and twisted.

"IT WAS FUN!!!!"

He yelled out as he swung his arm and took out a tree in a single blow...with the chain attached to his arm.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soon enough, a knock was heard on the window. That very window happened to be the window at the Hokage's Tower. In front of that very window was Tsunade, lying face-down on her desk, sleeping upon piles of paperwork. In a little bubble, one could see Tsunade jumping up and down at a poker table, hooting and hollering as she won the Poker Tournament. Behind her, was a shell-shocked Shizune at seeing this event occur. Apparently, Tsunade was definately in a very distinct dream world. "Godaime-sama."

The messenger at the window first said at the window. The only response he got was a sleepy talk style celebration of her victory. Listening to this, the messenger began to crack a distinct and apparent smile. "Godaime-sama."

He said to her once more. This time, he got no response. He then shook his head. "I hope you'll forgive me for this Tsunade." He said as son enough, he took a single senbon and proceeded to jab Tsunade with it. However, it was soon caught and crushed in her hands. "Woohoo...no victory pinching now..."

Was all she said as she went back into slumber. The messenger sighed and soon looked at the floor to notice four bottles of sake, one of them emptied. The messenger soon had a brilliant idea. "Farewell to your sake Godaime-sama." Just as he went to reach for it, his was clean cocked by a right hook. "Don't even think about taking my sake, did Shizune put you up to this?"

Tsunade said to him casually as she yawned a bit. "No, though Shizune did send me. She was an urgent message for you." Tsunade then stood up and put her hand to her hip. "Well, spill it already why don't ya." At this, the messenger nodded. "Shizune said to report to ICU room 3 immediately, that there's a Code 3 or-"

Tsunade distinctly tightened up and pinned the messenger to the wall. "Your serious about this? Your sure it's a code 3?" At this, the messenger merely nodded. "Hai Tsunade. Code 3. Patient is a female." At this, Tsunade threw the messenger to the left and jumped out the window.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"No...please...stop..."

Was soon heard being begged in a hoarse, almost whisper like plea. "Why? Why should I show you mercy when you wasted so much of my time Hinata-chan? So much I'm never going to back down. So much I love you Naruto-kun. So much fake compassion."

Hinata visably crumbled into the darkness at hearing this. "N-n-no...Naruto-kun...it was r-r-real...I swear i-i-it."

At this, Naruto distinctly laughed. "Yea right you meant it. You can barely say it to me. You lied about your nindo so why should I believe anything you ever said? That you loved me and that you wanted to be with me forever, that you loved me for all these years. THAT WAS JUST A LIE TOO, WASN'T IT??!!?!?"

At this, Hinata shrunk further into the darkness. "No Naruto-kun, I love you and you love me. I swear it with all my heart. We were going to start a family even." Naruto scoffed at this. "Are you fucking serious? Starting a family with you? And risk having my children being lying, cowardly scum like you? Forget it Hinata. I regret ever meeting you, now knowing what your true self is like. And me loving you? What a waste of time that would be. Hell, I've wasted enough time just knowing you."

At hearing this, Hinata visibly shattered into dust as the darkness zoomed out. Soon enough, the scene lay with Hinata squirming and whispering partial parts of her torment out loud for everyone to hear. Shizune continued to study her condition with a sad look on her face. "Poor Hinata." As soon as Shizune said this, a nurse was heard outside the room.

"Sakura-chan and Godaime-sama, this way, she's in here."


	4. Shedding some light

"Wait...is that...Oh my God Hinata!"

Came a shriek from a certain pink haired female as she rushed to the bed and began to, like any trained medic, immediately began to check her Vitals. "What the hell?! That's Hinata...Shizune, status Report!"

Tsunade bellowed out as soon enough, Shizune rushed over to Tsunade's side. "Hai. Patient is Hyuuga Hinata as you see. It took nearly an hour to stabilize her. She's suffering from extreme hallucinations and dementia, is hypersentive to touch and her heart nearly crashed on us twice, we had to put her into chemical unconsciousness in order to give her a chance to rest."

Tsunade held one hand to her chin and rubbed hard. This was a real mystery indeed to her. Hinata, was to some degree, tortured. That much was obvious. And the extent of the torture was distinctly noticable. Something came up as after Sakura was done checking her out, she shot up. "But hold on a second, she doesn't have a mark on her that indicates torture. Broken leg is all I see."

At hearing this, Shizune tensed up and turned towards Sakura. "That's because she wasn't physically tortured. We have full reason to believe this was torture by method of Genjutsu."

At hearing this, Tsunade slammed her fist into a wall. "What?! Impossible!! That girl is from the Hyuuga Clan, The Byakugan can see right through any Genjutsu...But...Even still...there's no other explanation...dammit!" Tsunade said as her fist made contact with the wall again.

"Wait, why are we here? In her condition, even attempting to try and reverse this could kill her. It's too soon." Sakura soon pointed out as she proceeded to read her vitals and Tsunade nodded. "Agreed. We need at least a day for her to rest but I understand why you brought us here Shizune. Shizune and Sakura, come with me. A meeting is about to begin and this must be brought up amongst the other issues. If anything changes, call us immediately nurse." The Nurse nodded as Shizune and Sakura both nodded and soon, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura all vanished.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A wind soon broke into the room and the crack in the window let go as the wind pushed it wide open. The wind rode into the room with a howl. This, to say the least, bothered a certain individual as he groaned. It bothered him more when it began to blow around all his papers. "Nooo, not my work!!" The older, white mane bearing man said as they soon went out the window. Well, it could be a mane anyway. Jiraiya put his head to the table as soon enough, a messenger entered the room.

"Jiraiya-sama, I've been sent to deliver a message from Tsunade, it's Urgent."

At hearing this, Jiraiya's focus was changed. "Ok, what's the message then?" Jiraiya asked as he stood there and waited. "Tsunade-sama has ordered all Jounin currently in the village to report to her office for an urgent meeting." Jiraiya furrowed his brow and sighed. "How Urgent?" The messenger sighed as he stepped on the window sill and left. Jiraiya took that to mean important as he shook his head. "Research will have to wait, I have a hunch I might want to sit in on this meeting." And with that said, Jiraiya vanished.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come in."

Came the hoarse and low grating voice as soon enough, the door opened. A man walked in wearing a beige vest and had a white sash over one of his eyes. "Baki, what is it?"

Gaara asked towards his former sensei as Baki bowed and kneeled down. "We have urgent reports of various kinds coming in Gaara. It seems for one, we lost track of our prisoner that tried to take our life, Ibara, Dante." At this, Gaara's expression definitely changed. Though only a trained eye could notice the change itself. "How long ago?" Baki shook his head. "We don't know. He was just gone and his last guard observed him in his cell several hours ago." Gaara now, had an expression of agitation that even an amateur eye could see. "Your telling me...an S-rank Criminal...escaped possibly hours ago...and we only know about this now?" Baki bowed down in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry Gaara. Had I been here.." Gaara soon held a hand out.

"It's ok Baki. That isn't important. If he's gone, he's gone. I only managed to capture him while in Sunagakure. If he isn't in Suna anymore, nothing I can do. What other news is there?" Gaara asked as Baki stood up and sighed. "It seems as well, we have reports coming in from Kumogakure to be on red alert for a S-Ranked Criminal recently declared that is a Genjutsu master. And it isn't Kadoma. And, there's more...worse news Gaara."

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's him Gaara...he's alive."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, elsewhere, an intriguing battle was in effect.

"Infinite Illusion Jutsu: One Thousand Fangs!"

A voice rang out. Soon enough, an individual with a chain coming out of his arm watched as numerous gashes and lacerations seemed to appear on his body. He growled in pain as they seemed to bleed out, before he held out a single handsign. "Kai. Genjutsu huh, fantastic." He said as he proceeded to look around whilst he appeared unharmed. He looked around for a moment before soon enough, the chain lashed out from his arm. "Found You!"

He yelled out as soon enough, the chain lashed out and crashed into a collection of bushes. He grinned as he walked over. He looked over to seen now, a small child on the ground, coughing up blood and struggling for air. "Heh." As he said that however, the image soon warped into an image of Hinata struggling. "What the-" He was soon stopped however as several Senbon needles entered his back. He jumped back and pulled them out, before soon looking at the tips. "Poisoned, dammit, I let my guard down. What the-" He was stopped again as soon enough, a child in a full body suit appeared from nowhere. He moved in an elegant fashion, swingin what appeared to be cat-claw like blades from his fingertips. THe man soon dodged and punched him square in the chest, knocking him back.

However, he soon looked at his hands. "What in the hell, the body suit is covered in little poison pins. Dammit, can't fight close or far." He said as he watched the child soon perform hand signs.

"Infinite Illusion Jutsu: Black Fire Tempest!"

THe child yelled out as soon enough, the man was now surrounded in a viciously spinning funnell of black fire. THe whipping and seering flames practically melting the flesh off of his body it seemed as he screamed out loud. He formed another Kai but, it was too late it seemed. The child now threw a kunai with an explosive note on it. The chain quickly knocked it away. The man's vision began to blur however. "Hallucinogens? Smart kid. I got to end this though." He said as soon enough, he held out his arm.

"Holy Seal stage one!!" He yelled out as soon enough, his appearance chanced. A single, black wing came out from his chest and a white aura seemed to surround him. "Ninja Art: Temple of Illusions!" He said as soon enough, the area changed. The illusionist tried and yet, failed to make an illusion. "Genjutsu doesn't affect...him...I however, am interested in your abilities. Their crude but, I could teach you alot. Call me...Kadoma-sensei."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The story soon took a different note however. Soon enough, in a land far from Konohagakure, a certain blonde, hyperactive, knucklehead shinobi was in the throes of continuing his training with Gama-sannin. THat, was actually a couple hours ago. Turns out, Naruto was actually on his way home to Konoha after a 'mission' though he was actually training. As well, he waqs tired and somewhat exhausted.

"Man, I'm so beat. And there's no way I can get to Konoha in one day even if I flied. I should set up camp for now." Naruto said as he stopped and landed below. He made sure to check around and scan the area before finally deciding it was safe. He then soon enough, made a make-shift camp to spend the night and streatched. Something was wrong however.

He felt a severe pain in his stomach.

He tried to scream out in pain, but couldn't.

He held his hands to his stomach and felt himself near collapsing.

He soon crashed to the ground face first, thinking horrible thoughts about what just happened to him. Before he went unconscious, he looked at his hands.

They were covered in blood.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade's office was soon full as a large collection of Jounin waited in there for her, some less patient than others. Soon enough though, Shizune, Sakura, and Tsunade all came into the room. Numerous chatter fame forth but Tsunade put her hand out for queit.

"I have called you all hear because it seems Konoha's security has been lacking. There have been various reports of strange individuals sneaking into Konoha. And after what I just learned, they are much more than just reports." As she said that, numerous others began to look at each other in concern. "Less then ten minutes ago, one of our Konoichi was hospitalized in our ICU for extreme circumstances. She was attacked, right here in our village. AND NO-ONE SAW A DAMN THING?!"

Tsunade yelled out to all of them in a fury as she slammed her hands into the desk. At this news however, others were clearly stunned. However, Kurenai soon stood up. "There's no way anyone could infiltrate Konoha that well unless they were extremely talented in Genjutsu. Who was attacked Tsunade-sama?" She asked as Tsunade soon looked down and sighed. This would be hard news to say out, especially with Hiashi and Kurenai in the room. "It was...Hyuuga, Hinata."

At this, both Hiashi and Kurenai's eyes widened in shock and fear. "What, Hinata?! What happened Tsunade-sama, please tell me!!" Kurenai said towards Tsunade with clear concern as Tsunade kept looking down. Shizune, soon stepped up. "Hinata was...tortured Kurenai...Tortured psychologically by Powerful Genjutsu. She's currently stabile now but...we're lucky she's alive right now." At hearing this, Kurenai's eyes widened very visibly in fear and anger as Tsunade stepped forward.

"Look, I'm not going to do the blame game. However, one of our Shinobi was nearly killed in our own village. And I need answers. And I want the bastard that did this and his head on a stick as well. However, if I send out my available Jounin to search for him, it woul dbe too risky. I want everyone to keep an eye out."

Tsunade said as she sat down in her seat and began to think. 


	5. Discovery and Disaster!

Kakashi soon sighed as he stood up, only for Tsunade to give him a glare. "Where are you going, we haven't developed a plan of action yet." Tsunade said as Kakashi shrugged. "I'm going to go...have a look around."

At this, Tsunade nodded and gave Sakura a look. Soon enough, both Sakura and Kakashi vanished. Tsunade soon stood up and turned towards the window. "And you, you old pervert, got any ideas?" She said out the window ashe soon enough, dropped on the window sill. "Hmmm...It would make sense for him to not be noticed if he were a Genjutsu expert, cloaking genjutsu would be a simple task for him." Jiraiya said towards Tsunade as she nodded. Hiashi then began to stand up. "It's worse than that Master Jiraiya. His Genjutsu seems to be able to pass through the Byakugan. What can we do against this?"

At this, Jiraiya put his hand to his chin, before giving Tsunade a look. She new that look and nodded herself. Jiraiya then, without second notice, vanished. Anko then soon stood up. "Ok, so we have a guy that's a master of Genjutsu that's also capable of being invisible. This is serious Godaime-sama. How can we combat an opponent like that?"

Tsunade furrowed her brow as she began to think however, soon enough, a messenger nnin burst in her door. "GODAIME-SAMA, Hinata's condition is getting worse!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A small child stood in the forest, staring down at the ground, panting and breathing heavily after an intense training session. He then bowed and soon enough, Kadoma nodded.

"Good Kaune good. You've already learned so much so quickly. Come, we have something to do." Kadoma said towards the small, blind child as Kaune proceeded to follow Kadoma as they went through the forest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, a certain gray haired shinobi and his former pupil, proceeded to check around the village. Soon, they found the spot of Kadoma and Hinata's battle. Kakashi's trained eye noticed that something was wrong though.

"Kakashi-sensei, there's nothing here." Sakura said as the area looked completely untouched. Kakashi however, knew it looked too untouched. His suspicions were confirmed when a squirell running through disappeared for a second. He soon lifted his heaband to reveal his SHaringan eye. And then, he saw it, a series of tags planted in the area. "Of Course."

Kakashi said as he soon threw several kunai. All of them landing directly on the tags, breaking them and soon enough, the area was revealed. Kakashi soon put his headband back over his Sharingan and sighed. "Genjutsu notes. Enough of them can make an entire area invisible to the naked eye. Hinata however, probably saw through them and confronted the opponent that tortured her. Whoever he is, he's good, too good." Kakashi said as Sakura gave him an intriguing look. "Kakashi-sensei, you know something, don't you?" Kakashi shook his head. "No, it's just a hunch. However, this opponent isn't just a Genjutsu specialist, that's for sure. The damage done here and the fact that Hinata's Jyuken failed against him. This new enemy...is not only powerful but...isn't Itachi."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A small girl. Wearing an all pink dress that was frilled, soon looked to the sky. She held a small rabbit doll and kept a book with her. She herself, stood over the body of a man who was now, begging it seemed. "PLEASE, Don't kill me!!" He said as she shook her head.

"But, Your no more fun to play with, ku."

Soon enough, her hand shot down and landed directly on the man's trachea. Within seconds, he struggled and then died. The little girl giggled at this and soon enough, shrugged it off as she proceeded to walk off. "Did you really have to kill him?" Came a voice from behind her as she turned and sighed.

"He's a man and thus, deserved to die, ku." She said towards him as she formed a single handsign. The Rabbit and the book soon glowed as she grinned and the shinobi shook his head. "You kkilled my comrade, for that, you will die." He said as he took out a kunai. She giggled as she switched to another handsign. "Sumiyaki Hikigane." She said towards him as soon enough, she vanished and was now, standing on top of his shoulders. "What?! But how is that speed possi-"

He was stopped short as she fell down the front of his chest intentionally. "Dance of Lightning!"

Came from her mouth as soon enough, a senbon needle in each hand, she struck at the man. In a series of ten strikes, she landed ten lethal blows. Corroded artery, trachea, both lungs, heart, liver, both kidneys, Renal Artery, and both Femoral arteries. As she landed on the ground, it took only a second. He then fell to the ground, dead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soon enough, a group of individuals stood in the center of a large, snowy plain. It wasn't snowing at the moment and soon enough, a black haired individual with dull gray eyes came forth.

"Well, I suppose we should start training now, shouldn't we? Training will end when Hagane can no longer fight." At this, several others began to look at each other. "Your kidding, right? We'll kill him. We're not Genin you know!" Yoichi soon bellowed out as in the short distance, a bellowing laugh followed.

"I'm sure you think that Yoichi. You'll last the shortest amount of time against me bitch, hahaha!!" At this, Yoichi's persona couldn't take it anymore and he charged at Hagane. "I'll show you you loudmouth bastard, Stone Impact!" Yoichi yelled out as soon enough, his hands smashed directly into Hagane's chest at full force. Hagane didn't move though, he just grinned and laughed in his face. The blow didn't even damage him.

"Taijutsu, huh? Hate to burst your bubble Yoichi but, that shit don't work on me. Let me show you true jutsu now. Ninja Art: Iron Entrapment!" Hagane yelled out as soon enough, Hagane's body seemed to reach out and formed tendrils that quickly wrapped around Yoichi's arms. At seeing this, Yoichi jumped back, only to discover a chilling fact.

"What the hell, My arm's are covered in steel, I can't move them! That's ok, I'll just kick you then. Fifth Gate Open!!" Yoichi yelled out as soon enough, he got much faster. He sped forward and delivered a potent series of powerful kicks at Hagane. All of them landed, none of them hurt him.

"What the hell, why can't I scratch ya?" Hagane began to laugh out loud at this. "You idiot, I'm covered in a good ole fashion thick layer of solid Iron, Steel, and other metals hahaha!! The metal is completely at my contrl. Your turn however, is over. Ninja Art: Iron Statue!" Hagane said as soon enough,t he metal around Yoichi's arms moved around his waist and to his legs. Now forming an intricate bidning on his arms and legs before soon enough, Hagane flicked his wrist. With that flick, he sent Yoichi flying. Dante looked on as his eyes changed to an amused blue. The others soon looked around and sighed.

"So, that was Hagane's big jutsu, he controls metal. That...is quite the jutsu." Soon said a rather large man. Even larger thatn Yoichi as he stood nearly seven feet tall. His hair was a bright red that flowed down to the small of his back. He was pure muscle. Standing there wearing only pants, even in the middle of a snowy plain. "I will pass for today."

"Same here." Soon came the voice of another figure as soon enough, a man wearing rather classy attire of black and white made himself known. "I get it we have to train but, having Hagane beat the hell out of us will only teach us how to take a beating a live. I have to agree with Karu on this one." As he said that, Dante merely shook his head and held up his hand. "Fair enough Kisho. Everyone, scatter. We will meet back here in two days to begin our plan."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soon enough, a frantic quarry of nurses and docters scrambled in and out of Hinata's ICU room around the time Shizune and Tsunade arrived.

"She's going to crash on us again unless we do something now!" Came a cry as they both rushed in. Shizune and Tsunade already performing handsigns.

"SHOSEN NO JUTSU!!"

They both yelled out as their hands glowed green and they both placed their hands upon Hinata's chest. The medical equipment confirmed the situation was definitely getting serious. Soon enough, Kurenai and Hiashi entered the room. "Sorry, medical person-" The nurse was interrupted as Tsunade yelled out.

"No, it's ok. We might need their help. Her condition is escalating, no way this was just an attack, something's still affecting her, inside her. Hiashi!" At this, Hiashi nodded. He shut then opened his eyes and the veins were revealed. He spent several seconds scanning Hinata's entire body with the Byakugan, only to have a shocked look on his face.

"Nothing...There's nothing Tsunade-sama." At this, Tsunade's expression changed to that of pure worry. Kurenai then stepped up. "Maybe there is something in her...Mind to Mind jutsu!" Kurenai said as she finished doing several handsigns. Tsunade made no notion to stop her.

Kurenai entered and saw something worse than she expected. Her mind, was clouded completely in a Genjutsu alright. However, there was more to it than that. Her mind, was sealed in the Genjutsu. And the seal was nowhere to be found. She then gazed and watched Hinata's suffering and her expression changed to sorrow. THe Jutsu was soon cancelled as Kurenai nearly collapsed, only for Hiashi to catch her before her fall.

"The pain I saw in her eyes...however this bastard is, I want the first shot at him!" Kurenai said as she made it to one knee as Tsunade shook her head. "Kurenai, what the hell is going on with Hinata?!" Kurenai soon enough, regained her composure and sighed. "It's a Fuuinjutsu laced Genjutsu Tsunade-sama, highly advanced Genjutsu beyond even my ability. The Genjutsu seems to continuously repeat in a loop Hinata's extensive torture...the loop is never ending Tsunade!" At hearing this, Tsunade, growled to herself as she came across a solemn decision. When a look came over her eyes, Shizune saw it.

"Lady Tsunade...are you sure?" At this, Tsunade nodded. She had no other choice. She soon began to form a series of handsigns before biting her thumb and pressing it against the wall. After a plume of smoke, a small slug with a little nurse's hat appeared. "My Lady, what is it?" Tsunade sighed as she looked at Hinata. "Our patient is in critical condition and we can't stablize her. The condition only keeps getting worse. I need to yo keep her alive and shut down her Hervous system." At hearing this, Kurenai's eyes shut off. "Your putting her into a coma!?" Tsunade looked towards Kurenai with pain in her eyes.

"It's the only way we'll be able to keep Hinata alive Kurenai!" At this, Kurenai shrunk down a bit and soon enough, gave Tsunade a nod. Tsunade looked towards her slug friend and soon enough, the slug entered into Hinata's body and shortly after that, Hinata lost consciousness. 


	6. Darkness before the Dusk

The scenario starts off simple and bland at first. The area is crusted in white as far as the eye can see. The Snowy plains are dashed with scattered trees here and there. Even a few Cherry Blossums. One could look into the picture and feel the chill of the winter desert. However, stationed in the Distance, a large, snow crested mountain would be easily seen. A small speck then appeared at it's entrance, before vanishing inside. The scene then focused into the mountain. It winded and narrowed as each turn, brought one deeper and deeper inside. Several cooridors and hallways later, the mosst important scene showed itself. It was a large, open room within the confines of the mountainous base. Gathered inside, a group of fear-inspiring individuals.

"Well...are we all here?" The calm, controlled voice of Dante asked towards the group as he looked around. He noted that within the dark and damp cave, everyone was indeed present at this meeting of great importance. A sigh came forth from behind Dante. "What, your eyes don't work?" Hagane interjected. Dante merely shook his head and continued on. "Genjutsu is something to be considered Hagane...Now, since Hagane's here, let me finish. Genkaku?"

Hagane at this simply sat down and mumbled a few incoherent phrases. In the meantime, a rather tall, red haired individual stood up. His spiky, bright crimson red locks contrasting his dark brown, possibly black cloak over his body. His Crimson eyes shifted and he soon sat down back in his chair without a word. At this, Dante nodded and swiped a black lock of his own hair to the side. "Good, good. Kagai?" At hearing this, another individual in the room stood up. Wearing a simple green and brown shinobi body suit and letting his brown hair simply hit against his face as he grinned.

"Right-O Boss man, I'm here!" Kagai said with unusual enthusiasm as a large, bulking man in corner groaned. "Kagai, you crazy little bastard, would you stop being so god damn happy all the time? It's irritating." Yoichi said as he stood up. Kagai however, paid no attention to Yoichi whatsoever. All he did was continue standing there, holding a rare and elegant flower of some sort in his hand. The purple and red flower he petted delicately. Yoichi could be visibly seen getting angrier. "HEY, I'm talking to you...you weak and crazy bas-"

Yoichi was shut up shortly after that. Kagai was now grinning widely towards Yoichi as he tried to speak but, to no avail. Yoichi then discovered the cause. A senbon needle was lodged in his throat and it had a small, pink flower at the end of it. "And I thought Hagane talked too much, your just as bad when someone gets on your temper Yoichi. And to answer your question, no." Kagai said towards Yochi as he sat down and continued to pet his flower friend. Meanwhile, during all this, Hagane was laughing so hard he was literally on the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! Showed you who's boss now, didn't he you angry little bitch? Don't respond to that yet...oh wait, you can't talk HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Hagane uttered out towards Yoichi as Yochi fumed, now desperately wanting to strike Hagane down. However, Dante was already in between them, his eyes now a distinct red.

"Enough."

Was all he said as at that phrase and the tone he was using, Yochi instantly calmed down and sat down. "Good. Yoichi is here as well so let's continue. Kisho?" Dante asked. A rather stunning appearing man soon stood up. With very attractive and distinct, black eyes and medium length black haired with styled bangs in the front. He wore a simple, rather appealing suit. As he stood up, a near mimic of him stood up. "Yes, of us, Both are around Dante. Dea wants, and I need. But, wants come after needs, do they not?" Dante merely nodded, not bothering to decipher Kisho's unusually cryptic way of speaking as Kisho just sat down. Hagane shook his head shortly after.

"Damn Poetic Bastard..."

"Karu?"

First came Hagane, then after Hagane's little mutterance, Dante spoke simply. At this, the largest man of the group stood up. Wearing merely black shinobi pants and nothing else, Karu's long, fire red hair waved and then settled. "Ay, I'm here Dante, can we go now?" Dante merely shook his head as Karu sat down.

"Alright...last but not least...Nevermind. Onto the reason for our gathering. So, listen carefully." Dante put extra emphasis on te word carefully, so everyone would get the idea to pay attention, naturally. Dante himself, then stood up and glanced around the room. The amount of time he spent gathering and collecting the quarry of allies here, the time to start operations was now.

"Welcome first of all. We al know each other in some way or form. All of us, are Nukenin and have seen each other in the Bingo Books. I have taken the liberty however, to notice that each and every one of you is in fact a victim...not a criminal...of the Shinobi villages system. However, it is in this instance, that the villages will see their weaknesses. They will crumble, by destroying each other. That I will elaborate on later however. Our goal, is simple. The Villages...all have their own systems for keeping everything under control. If something gets beyond their control, they punish it. It shouldn't however, be the strong that are cast out but, the opposite. The Weak. The Frail. The dependant. We will send the villages back to the way things should be. Into complete anarchy. The strongest will survive. Those strongest, are us. Our first mission, is in Konoha. Let's move."

Dante then vanished right after his long tone speech and everyone else in the room followed suit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Several beeps and other noises were heard as Tsunade stood over Hinata's bed. She was now sweating quite a bit. Along with Sakura and Shizune. They then had to support themselves via putting a hand on the wall to prevent themselves from collapsing. Three straight days. Three straight nights. And it was a success. With some help from Kurenai and Ibiki, the Genjutsu within Hinata's mind was finally broken. She was now free from it's torment. Though her memories were vivid of it. Tsunade walked over towards Hinata's side and pressed on her chest twice in a particular spot. A second later, a slug with a nurse's hat came from Hinata's mouth.

"Thank you Katsuname, without your help..." Tsunade began to say towards her slug summon. The slug shook her head however. "No worries Lady Tsunade, it's what I do best!" She said in a cheerful manner before a plume of smoke appeared. Katsuname was soon gone. Tsunade wiped her forehead of the sweat and flicked it to the side, only to catch Shizune in the face. Shizune fumed slightly while Tsunade didn't notice the anger. She was too beat. Tsunade knew that even though the Genjutsu was cancelled, Hinata needed support. She needed her friends.

"Let the nursing staff know Hinata can now be visited." At hearing this, both Shizune and Sakura nodded. They were honestly too tired to argue. "Shizune and Sakura, thank you for your hard work. Go home and rest. I'll keep an eye on Hinata." Sakura and Shizune both nodded as they soon vanished.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Volcanic landscape was quite the harsh one. Very high humidity and heat. Ash filled the air and the ground looked as if snow of black, gray, and white layered the ground. Underneath the ash, some plants managed to grow in the rich soil. The plants curvival rate was fifty-fifty however, since this area was rare for precipitation. In the distance, two shinobi were head to head, battling it out. When the scene focused on them though, the battle was over.

"Not bad Hikaru, you are improving. However, you need to work more on your Chakra control." A large, taller man told towards the younger woman that was obviously Hikaru. "Hai, I need to work on so many things Otou-sama." At this, the older man shook his head. "Never measure your skills compared to anyone else's talent." He said towards the dark-haired woman. Needless to say, she didn't take kindly to that advice and proceeded to pout it.

"How am I supposed to know if I'm improving or not then?"

"Trust me Karu-chan, you will know when that happens."

At hearing the little nickname, Hikaru's eyebrow twitched significantly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The world spiraled, a distinct darkness of swirling grays, purples, blacks, and whites was the center of the stage now. Standing there, was a small, Blind Child and a older, blond male. The male had now two angel white wings coming from his back as he stared down towards Kaune. He stood there now, laughing as he glared at Kaune. And Kunae himself, was laughing as well. Kaune formed several handsigns now. After they finished, Two black wolves spiraled above Kaune's head, howling and whistling. They then collided into each other, attempting to rip out each one's throat.

"Kaune, are you actually going to try and strike me down or-" Kadoma stopped as he looked at his legs. They were now viciously torn and mauled. The wolves collided again and now, the mauling and deep wounds appeared on Kadoma's chest. Kadoma growled as he now understood the jutsu and yet, wasn't able to move. He noticed Kaune finished another combination of handsigns. It wasn't a good thing as his legs soon were being sucked into the ground as Kaune continued another series of handsigns. Kadoma knew it wasn't good as he watched five blades of black chakra form. They instantly impaled Kadoma as he screamed in pain, before seemingly dying. Kaune just shook his head.

"You lured me sensei, where are you hid-" Kaune didn't have time to finish his question as he felt a chain wrap tightly around his body. He felt the pressure and the pain as he closed his eye. "Not Genjutsu. Fair enough."

Kaune said as he used the blood in his hands as he performed several handsigns before being completely ensnared. The chain ensnared Kaune, only for a large plume of smoke to appear. In place of Kaune, ensnared were a collection of ten, rather large bats. Kadoma perked an eyebrow at this as the bats poofed away. He looked around, only to stop and hold his head at an intense ringing in his ears. Falling to his knees, he looked around and saw numerous bats in the sky, letting out powerful shrieks that were harming his ears. Kadoma, having enough of the pain, swung his chain in the air to hit the bats. He kept hitting and hitting them until they were all gone. However, he stopped and grasped his throat as blood profusely spewed from his throat. He also felt the deep gash in his throat. He fell to the ground, believing he was dead. In the short time span that would assume death, a poof appeared to only show a log once more. Kaune growled at this.

"Your jerking me around, I think it's time to get serious. Reikigan!" Kaune said calming as he opened his eyes. The eyes had a single kanji replacing the pupils of 'shi'. Shi, was the kanji for death in this instance. The area now warped, transforming into nothing but abysmal whiteness. Kadoma was shortly revealed, standing to the side of Kaune. Kaune focused his chakra and within seconds, Kadoma was entrapped. His body entwined with his own chain. Kadoma's eyes widened a bit at this. "Your genjutsu is able to alter my senses and even control them? You've improved." One white wing soon canished and was replaced by one, demonic black wing. His persona changed visibly as he shattered the chains around him. Kaune twitched an eyebrow at this and vanished. The vanishing didn't help in the slightest as Kadoma vanished and reappeared, with Kaune's neck within his hand. Kaune opened his mouth and a massive army of bats flew out of his mouth, crashing, biting, and shrieking at Kadoma. This caused Kadoma to flinch, and let go.Kaune fell to the ground, only to be a log. Kadoma saw this but it was too late, Kaune was behind Kadoma, several tentacles erupted from him and pierced directly into Kadoma's back, ripped through him and proceeded to literally act like sewing needles, going in and out of Kadoma's body, binding and impaling him an uncountable amount of times. Kadoma screamed over and over as this occured. Once they finished eviscerating him, he ignited in bright white flames. Kadaoma continued to scream. And then, he vanished.

The area around him transformed and converted into reality. Trees were standing. The sky was blue. The grass was green. and Kadoma was directly behind Kaune, sitting on a tree branch.

"Congratulations Kaune, you have learned and mastered everything I could teach you."


	7. The Eye

**Author's Note:** Member introductions and descriptions for the OC characters in Shattered Alliance will now be available on my Profile Page for your enjoyment pleasure that will be updated as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer: **This chapter in particular will contain much lemon content.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She was exhausted and tired beyond reproach. Her body drenched in sweat, her legs having a difficult time holding her up and honestly, Sakura's eyes were only a couple millimeters away from being completely closed. You would be too though if you spent hours treating a Genjutsu torture victim. Those hours however, had paid off. Hinata was going to be alright, for the most part. Her life was no longer in danger. A price worth being paid. Sakura was now forcing herself from rooftop to rooftop, making her best effort to make it to her home before collapsing of exhaustion. She was even counting them in her head as she did so.

"Only fifteen more..."

She grumbled to herself as she continued her mission to get into bed as quickly as possible. She leaped and jumped from rooftop to rooftop with notable vigor and determination. Nothing was going to stop her. That is, until she noticed something on the street below that made her eyes spring open, despite her exhaustion. She saw below her, Konohamaru. And he, was selling dolls of some kind. That however, wasn't what got Sakura's attention. What did in fact get her attention was the doll's themselves. They had pink hair, and were only wearing undergarments. A vein in Sakura's forehead, was now easily visible.

"Woohoo, I'm going to make a fortune off of these, every ero in Konoha will buy them...Uh oh!" Konohamaru stated, going from joy to panic. The panic resulting from seeing Sakura herself land a short distance away from him. Sakura was distinctly angry and more important than that, she was heading right towards Konohamaru, cracking her knuckles as she did so. "Uh uh, h-hi Sakura-chan! I didn't see you drop in, how are you?" Konohamaru stammered, attempting to dose the flames of Sakura's rage and more importantly, evade what coined was 'Boss-man's only weakness' in the pure strength of Sakura. He had witnessed on numerous occasions what Sakura's punches did to Naruto when he said or did something stupid.

"Ko...no...ha...MARU! Why are you selling near naked dolls of me, to PERVERTS?!" Sakura said in slow, steady breaks, each one of those breaks showing restraint to some degree. After all, she hadn't clobbered him yet. She would give him a chance to explain himself. A small chance, but a chance nonetheless. Konohamaru saw this opportunity though. "Please Sakura-chan, I can explain!! It's the old man's birthday coming up. and I know he's dead in all but, I wanted to get something special for him and needed the money. I tried selling everything but nothing worked. Then, Jiraiya-sama told me about this and I decided to try it!"

Sakura, at hearing this, calmed down a bit. Her anger, was now misdirected. She sighed as walked over towards Konohamaru. "You know, you could have just borrow-" Sakura tried to say but was stopped as Konohamaru shook his head. "No! If I'm getting something, I'm doing it on my own, it's the only way." Konohamaru defiantly said as Sakura closed her eyes and nodded. "Ooooo, Sakura dolls!! Konohamaru, you sly dog you! You got Sakura to pose for you?!" Came the notable, perverted voice of Jiraiya behind Sakura as she perked up and turned around. "YOU PERVERT!!" Sakura yelled out in sheer rage as she spun around and decked Jiraiya square in the face, sending him flying into and through a wall. "OW, what was THAT for??" Jiraiya said as he got out from the dust and rubbed his face. "What was that for? You think I'm stupid? You convinced Konohamaru to sell these, these, these naked dolls of **ME** and thought you'd get away with it?" Sakura stated towards Jiraiya as Jiraiya gave her a confused look.

"Sakura, what are you talking about? I didn't tell him anything about this." Jiraiya replied as Sakura's eyebrow twitched and her anger returned as she connected the dots.

"KONOHAMARU!!"

Sakura yelled out in righteous fury as she jumped in the air, spun around, then landed directly on the stand. Her sheer strength of the kick on the stand shattered it into pieces. However, Konohamaru was long gone. This, just mad Sakura angrier. "You can't hide forever you pervert!" Sakura yelled out as her eyes began to close again. She knew she was still exhausted, despite what her recent demolition said to counter that. Sakura didn't waste anytime as she vanished and continued from rooftop to rooftop once more. In a span of a couple seconds, she made it into her window with a yawn and a stretch. In the process of stretching, she shut her blinds.

"Hey, I missed you Sakura-chan. How did things go at the hospital?" Came a voice from covers, causing Sakura to jump a bit before she realized who it was. She gave the body under the sheets a light jab. "Don't do that!" Sakura said as the man sat up from under the covers to reveal his face. He proceeded to rub his shoulder. "Oww, sorry sorry, didn't mean to scare you, sheesh." Was all he said as Sakura sighed while removing her clothes. In a matter of seconds, she stripped down to only her skin. Her light pink and pale flesh and smooth skin visible to all. All in the room that is. Her breasts bounced a little as she lightly jumped on the man in the bed.

"I'm sorry, and things went well at the hospital. She's stable and in recovery now. She'll be fine." Sakura said as she proceeded to pepper her lover's face with light kisses and nudges. He soon sat up a little more and pulled Sakura onto his lap via his hands gripping on her ass. His mouth kissed the neck of Sakura's cleavage as he sighed. "That's good. Who was the patient anyway?" He asked and at this, Sakura looked down a bit.

"It was Hinata. Hinata was tortured by Genjutsu, Kiba." Sakura said sheepishly as Kiba's eyes widened at the news and he growled slightly. "If I find the bastard that did that to him, I'll-" Kiba was stopped as Sakura pecked a few kisses on his face while her hand massaged his crotch, and the other cupped his face. "Don't worry Kiba, We all will take turns on the bastard pummeling him into a pulp. Hinata can be visited now, but can you stay here with me?" Kiba visibly calmed down as he listened to Sakura and heard her request. "Ya, sure. You look exhausted. We could always sleep. Or, I have a couple soldier pills in my-" Kiba was interrupted by a flurry of giggles into his chest as Sakura buried her head into it. "Kiba! You didn't. Or did you? If you did, give me some heehee!" Sakura said towards Kiba in between giggling breaks. She was a medical nin and was well aware of the effects. She would get some extra juice, Stamina for a couple hours perhaps. Just enough for her to get her fun in. Kiba grinned as he pulled a small pouch out from underneath the bed.

"Oh my god, you did bring them!" Came an ever so giddy and excited exclamation from Sakura as she greedily shoved her hand into the bag whilst giggling like a maniac. She pulled out three pills and popped them into her mouth and gulped. Her hands then thrust onto Kiba's chest and pushed him into the bed. His back firmly sunk into the bed now, Kiba grinned as his hands went up and proceeded to roam around on Sakura's chest. "You missed me that much, huh?" He said with a chuckle as Sakura moved the sheets aside and slid down Kiba's body, until she was staring directly at his cock. Sakura giggled some more before slowly running her tongue up and down Kiba's shaft and gently laying kisses up and down it. One of her hands she soon spat on. Her hand slowly placed itself on top of Kiba's shaft, now gyrating around in it's head with the now moist palm. Kiba, at this treatment of his dick, moaned out loud. Sakura's other hand went towards Kiba's balls and began to massage them.

"Ohh, damn Sakura, whatever your doing, keep doing it!" Kiba said as Sakura giggled. She loved to make her man happy, amongst other things. In the meantime, the hand on Kiba's head went downward, now stroking and jerking Kiba's cock up and down. Sakura's lips latched onto the tip of Kiba's shaft, moaning slightly as she started to savor his flavor. Her tongue began to swirl and spiral around the tip as she jerked him off even faster now. Kiba's body now twitching slightly as a sure sign. And the sign was right. "Oh fuck, here I come Sakura!" Kiba exclaimed as his hands found the back of Sakura's head. Kiba twitched slightly as he exploded into Sakura's mouth, filling her mouth with his hot seed. Kiba breathed a little heavy as he dropped his hands, indicating he wasn't releasing anymore. Sakura giggled as she sat up and in a single gulp, swallowed it all. Kiba growled lowly and, before Sakura could react, he already pulled Sakura up next to him on her stomach. A short surprised yelp from Sakura was soon muted by a moan as Kiba was already behind her. His hard rod positioned at the entrance to her snatch as he rubbed his tip against her clit, hard.

"Oh fuck me Kiba, fuck me!" Came the pleas of Sakura as Kiba continued tease her clit, before finally shoving his entire length into her. This action, caused Sakura to moan out in pleasure, loudly. Kiba grinned as he grabbed each of Sakura's wrists and pressed them into the bed to support himself. The thrusts began in a short amount of time. Sweaty bodies of Sakura and Kiba meshed together moaning loudly painted the scene. Sakura's hands gripped hardly onto the bed as Kiba's speed became faster and as he got closer to her spot. "Just a little bit to the left, almost...AH!" Sakura said towards Kiba in between breaths before shortly after, being interrupted as Kiba hit the spot. "Right there, fuck me right there, and don't stop!" Sakura pleaded out loud as she literally white-knuckled the sheets with her hands. Screams and moans of bliss, along with a series of incoherent utterings, were the only sounds one could hear from Sakura's mouth. She then suddenly, stopped and rolled the two of them over. Now with her on top, she giggled before she spun around to be face to face with Kiba. Her hips then ground and pumped up and down and front to back on Kiba's shaft at an incredible pace, Kiba's hands grasping firmly on her knockers as she rode him. Now it was Kiba's turn to utter incoherent sounds of pleasure as Sakura continued to ride him for all he was worth.

But, even Heaven could not last forever as Sakura felt her pussy tighten on him and before she knew it, she let out a scream of pure pleasure. She fell onto Kiba's chest, her thighs and soft lips now twitching and trembling almost due to the sheer force of her orgasm. She was sweating profusely and breathing heavily upon Kiba's chest as he smiled and stroked her face lightly. A true showing of tender compassion that was only momentary, as they both felt something at their legs. Sakura and Kiba lifted their heads to see Akamaru's front paws and head, staring directly at Sakura's womanly treasure.

"Heh, I guess he wants a turn as well." Came a short, and not so subtle comment from Kiba. This comment however, only spurred Sakura to widen her eyes and stammer. "N-n-no! Not happening!" Was Sakura's reply as she tried to get out of this awkward scenario. Akamaru, hearing her yell and somehow understanding her, plopped his head down and began to whine. "Ah, c'mon Sakura, you hurt his feelings." Kiba said in a frustrated tone. Sakura thought about yelling at him as well but remembered that Kiba and Akamaru did share that Inuzuka bond. She sighed as she rolled to the other side of Kiba, now facing towards the ceiling. "Sorry. But I'm still not fucking a dog!" Sakura retorted valiantly in her defense. Both Kiba and Akamaru gave her puppy eyes then. "First time for everything Sakura. If you don't like it, never again. Give him a chance, he's just a dog you know." Kiba said as Sakura attempted to argue her way out of it with sheer defiant glare but, couldn't defeat the puppy eyes. "B-b-bu...I ca- I shou-..." Sakura tried to say, before sighing in defeat. She soon crawled to the end of the bed and placed her knees on the floor and laid her chest down, pouting slightly. "Fine, that deal sticks. If I don't like it, never again, right?" She asked towards Kiba with a stare of confirmation and agitation. "Of course, that's the deal. Come on Akamaru!" Kiba said with a short nod.

Akamaru didn't waste any time as he mounted Sakura. In a short thrust, Akamaru had found the magic hole and proceeded to pound into Sakura. Sakura twitched as she soon white-knucled the sheets once more and moaned out in pleasure. Akamaru had seemingly found Sakura's G-spot without knowing and was now, furiously fucking Sakura in the best way possible. She was in bliss once more, her eyes now rolling to the back of her head as she felt another orgasm rushing through her body. Even with that though, Akamaru didn't stop. He wouldn't stop till the job was done. This managed to heighten Sakura's orgasm even further as she panted and just tried to stop herself from passing out. Finally, Akamaru stopped as he began to twitch inside Sakura, hinting off to him releasing inside her. With a short yelp of victory, he pulled himself out of Sakura and went into the corner of the room to lie down. Sakura simply knelt there, with small streams of cum drooling out of her, as she tried to catch her breath. something however, then registered to Sakura.

"DID AKAMARU JUST-"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Is this, for me?" Came a gasping question towards Shikamaru as he sat opposite of Ino at the dinner table. In her hands, she was holding a small, white box. "No, I just gave it to you because it's for someone else Ino. Don't be troublesome." Shikamaru replied with weaves of both sarcasm and nervousness. Ino though, picked up on the nervousness and shook her head. "You know Shikamaru, you could have just said yes instead of- Oh my god..." Ino said as she was opening the box. In the middle of her sentence, she was stopped by the shock of what she saw in the box. Inside, was a small bracelet. It was simple. A Silver Bracelet with a couple of shiny, purple stones in it. Maybe Amethyst but, no way to really be sure now. She put her hand over her mouth for a moment as she let the image sink in. _Shikamaru, bought this...for me?_ Ino thought to herself whilst Shikamaru sat there, still nervous. Ino, then smiled under her hand while looking towards Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, can you tell me what this part is right here?" Ino asked him as Shikamaru perked up.

He moved his body so he could see what Ino was talking about. His head stretched across the table and looked downwards into the box. "Ino, what are you tal-" Shikamaru said as he looked up, trying to figure out what she was talking about. He however, was interrupted as Ino locked lips with him, and began to kiss Shikamaru deeply. Shikamaru twitched a bit, before finally raising a hand to cup Ino's cheek as they shared a passionate kiss. "It's beautiful Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed as she giggled and clasped the bracelet onto her left wrist.

"C'mon Shikamaru, let's get out of here!" Ino said as Shikamaru perked an eyebrow before shrugging. He figured Ino had something on her mind and he might as well go along with it. Shikamaru placed the money for the dinner on the table. Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hand and proceeded to guide him out of Maihime. She walked outside with him and smiled as she looked towards the night sky. "Isn't it beautiful?" Ino sais towards Shikamaru as she sighed whilst holding his hand. Shikamaru leaned back slightly and shrugged. "It's alright, I suppose. No clouds though-Ow." Shikamaru calmly said in a bored tone before feeling a jab into his side, courtesy of Ino. "You know what Shikamaru, you need to learn how to enjoy the things that are right in front of your eyes. Wanna walk me home?" Ino said in a pouting tone. Shikamaru knew what this meant and nodded as they proceeded to walk towards her home. The entire trip there, Ino was in the least, not happy. Shikamaru sighed as the short walk concluded.

"Well, I had a good night Shikamaru. Thanks for the bracelet, it's beautiful. Well, Have a good night Shikamaru." Ino said as she went towards her door. "Yeah, night Ino." Shikamaru said in a bored tone as Ino shook her head. "I'm just some troublesome woman, huh Shikamaru?" Ino said in defeat as she went to open her door. "Ya...but your also amazing, Ino." At hearing this, Ino stopped in her steps and turned towards Shikamaru. "Your beautiful, fun to be around, smart, one of my best friends even. Your also a troublesome woman...but your worth every bit of it." Shikamaru said as Ino listened intently. She stammered on a bit, gtting very flustered as she tried to digest the information.

She turned to face him, just to make sure it was indeed Shikamaru that just said that. She stared at him. Shikamaru did actually say that... Ino thought to herself in surprise as she twirled her hair and smiled slightly. "Yeah, worth every bit, sure thing Shikamaru." Ino said as she tried to recover from what she just heard. Her hand managed to make it to her door knob as she tried to turn it to get in her house. With a click, the door opened and Ino turned to take a step in her house. Shikamaru sighed and held his head down as he turned around to go home. He was stopped as he felt a powerful grip on his shoulder. This grip pulled him so hard, it made him spin to a one-hundred eighty degree rotation. He turned against his will and made it head first, right into Ino's mouth. Ino locked lips with Shikamaru passionately. One of her hands gripped the back of his head, the other around his back. She backed up into her door, taking herself and Shikamaru into her house. As she got in her house, the hand on Shikamaru's back made a swift move to close her door, before continuing on to furiously make out with Shikamaru. It only took Shikamaru a minute or two to realize that Ino did indeed share the feelings he had with her.

Ino smiled as she pushed Shikamaru onto her couch and mounted herself atop Shikamaru's lap. Wandering hands, locking lips, and intense passion became the scene as Ino continued to sink her tongue as deep and as furiously as she could into Shikamaru's mouth. This, caught Shikamaru off guard for a couple seconds before he also began to follow suite. Time passed and Ino broke their kiss. She walked backwards for a bit and stopped in front of Shikamaru. In a matter of moments, Her dress plopped to the floor, revealing nothing but Ino's naked form. Her long, goddess like legs and her moderately sized chest spoke volumes for themselves. Shikamaru stood up and walked right in front of Ino, and ran his fingers through her long hair. "I-I, umm." Shikamaru was soon interrupted as Ino put a finger on his lips. "You don't need to say anything." She said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. She wanted to make the kiss longer but, was swept off her feet and was now being carried by Shikamaru. Shikamaru stood there for a moment, doing absolutely nothing, before something registered to Ino.

"You don't know where my bedroom is, do you? Second room on the left at the top of the stairs." Ino said as she thought And don't hit my head on the corner on the way up either. But figured it might spoil the mood. Shikamaru sighed and whisked Ino upstairs to her room. He closed her door and gently placed her on her lush, purple bed. _Sheesh, she sure does like purple._ Was a thought that crossed Shikamaru's mind as he gazed down towards her beautiful form. He soon laid beside Ino and kissed her some more. Shikamaru then broke the kiss and after a moment or two, sighed. "Ino, I ah-um...How do I put this?" Shikamaru asked as Ino giggled and ran her hands through Shikamaru's hair, or mane rather in some interpretations. "First time? Relax Shikamaru, just let me take care of it." Ino said as Shikamaru turned a shade of red. Ino soon ran her hands up Shikamaru's shirt and helped him pull it off and in a short amount of time, removed his pants from him as well. SHikamaru tensed up a bit and Ino giggled. "Relax Shikamaru, I know what I'm doing. I'm not going to hurt you. Quite the opposite actually." Ino said as Shikamaru relaxed. Ino's hand went down onto Shikamaru's hard shaft and stroked it lightly as Ino positioned herself above Shikamaru. Without hesitation, she dropped fully onto Shikamaru's rock hard cock, filling her snatch up well and causing Shikamaru to moan out in pleasure. Ino lowered her chest onto Shikamaru's and locked lips with him as she ground her hips back and forth. Time went on and they continued to passionately make love to each other. Hot, sweaty bodies meshing together in pure passion. The sounds of moaning and Shikamaru's cock going in and out of Ino's pussy created an intense ambiance of lust.

And then, it ended as Ino and Shikamaru both couldn't take it anymore and orgasmed simultaneously. Ino panted as she laid on top of Shikamaru for a few moments before his cock shortly popped out of her cunt loudly, and his hot, sticky fluids leaked out of her as she laid on top of him. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Ino's body and she snuggled into his chest as they both went to sleep in each other's arms.

She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I'll care and protect her with all my heart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Light.

Consciousness.

Two things he hadn't seen in quite some time. Several blinks occurred before the pain in his chest heightened to extreme levels, and the settled to just a constant soreness. The pain made him scream momentarily as he gripped his hands hardly on his chest, before just dropping them to his side. Something still wasn't right though. _Why Am I alive?_ He thought as he attempted to sit up. Slowly, but surely, he made it to a single knee. It took him several minutes before his eyes finally could open completely.

They caught sight of the former, and even some strands of his red hair even. The room was still the same however. Nothing changed however. That is, until from the corner of his eye, he noticed the shadow of a figure. "Show Yourself." He said hoarsely as he attempted to stand. "Don't try to stand now, give it a couple minutes. Being brought back from the dead takes a little bit of time before you can actually start walking friend." The figure replied as the red-head groaned. "I am not your friend." He retorted with venom dripping in his voice.

"Not now we aren't, naturally. We haven't gotten time to get acquainted yet. In due time however, that will change. How do you feel?" The figure said towards him as the red-head grunted once more. "You talk too much and dance around things too much, remind me of Deidara. And to answer your question, I feel like I just got pulled through Hell." He replied with another groan of pain as the figure took another step, revealing some more of his form but, not completely revealing his identity. "That is to be expected, Sasori." At hearing this, Sasori didn't show any response.

"Why have you gone through all this effort to bring me to the living world?"

"Sasori, I've come to offer you...a partnership."


End file.
